


Secrets secrets are no fun.

by Tina_ya_boi



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Also Remus and logan are dating, Kinda, M/M, Remy and Emile are also here, Roceit - Freeform, Secret Relationship, its only mentioned once but they are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23671804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tina_ya_boi/pseuds/Tina_ya_boi
Summary: Roman and Dee have convinced everyone that they hate each other, with the attempt to hide their relationship. However,Remus 's intervening in their love lives causes a challenge for them.-High school AU-
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	Secrets secrets are no fun.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm calling Deceit "Dee" because human Au, and- yeah.

Dee and Roman have led everyone to believe that they hate each other. Which wasn’t far from the truth. They did hate each other. It's just that their silent glares eventually turned to brief greetings. 

And those brief greetings turned to conversations. 

Then conversations turn to flirting. 

Then flirting turns to confessions. 

After all that, they definitely no longer hate each other. Now they are dating, and have been for a few months. 

Although, it's not like they could tell anyone this.

Not that it would be a problem that they are. However, during the “hate period”, they endlessly complained about the other to the people around them. They mainly complained to Remus, as he was one of the only common people that they both knew. It's not like Remus would care enough to correct either of them. (Since it's not like correcting them would do anything anyways) So Remus was a good person to vent to. The only reason they have decided to keep their relationship secret is simple, they both have too much pride to admit they were wrong. Mainly to Remus, they knew that if they told him, Remus would probably laugh in their faces then make up some lie on how he knew they liked each other all along. Then he would never let them live the whole situation down. Neither of them wanted to deal with that from him. So they kept their relationship secret. 

It's not like it was that hard for them, Roman was an actor, and Dee was a good liar. It was simple, all they had to do was fake a glare when Remus was around. They did have one problem in the beginning. The problem being that it was hard for them to hang out together at Roman’s house when Remus was there. However, they eventually remembered that Dee has a house, so they would just start to hang out there. So everything was going fine for them. 

\---------------------

Roman and Dee might have a problem. 

Roman blinked at Remus, who had just barged into his room to give him some news. “What?” 

Remus grinned at his brother and threw his hands in the air “I got you a date!” 

“But I don’t want a date-” 

Remus groaned and rolled his eyes. “Oh please! When I started dating Specs you kept complaining to me about ‘how could I get a boyfriend before you’ and how you ‘were desperate for a boyfriend!’”

“I never said I was desperate for a boyfriend!”

“You implied it!” Remus waved his hands in Roman’s face, dismissing him. “Now come on! I’m trying to be a good brother, I even picked someone nice that you would actually like!” 

Roman sighed heavily “Remus I don’t want to go on a date with one of your friends-”

“He's not my friend, hes my friends ex”

“That's worse!” 

“Oh, give me one reason why you shouldn’t at least try!” 

Roman opened his mouth to complain, before closing his mouth and grumbling. “Fine!” He groaned. 

Remus stared at him for a second then grinned “Hell yeah! Dates this Saturday”

“Wait- does it have to be Saturday?”

“Yup! Byeeeee~” Remus sung as he left the room. 

Roman flopped face first on his bed when Remus left. Roman and Dee were going to see a movie on Saturday, a movie Roman had taken days conving Dee to watch with him. He hated this. He would have to call Dee. 

\-------------

“Remus, what the hell are you talking about?” Dee sighed at the seeming eager Remus beside him. 

“Exactly what I said! I’m getting you a date!”

“Why?”

“Because you’re boring! I can’t see you getting a date any other way!” 

“Well thank you so much for the confidence in me” Dee rolled his eyes. 

“Your welcome! So should I confirm the date? This Saturday?”

“I’m busy this Saturday” 

“Yeah right, what are you doing then?” 

“Um-”

“Aha! You hesitated, you got nothing! So the date?”

Dee sighed and rolled his eyes “I can’t think of a reason why not.” 

Remus stared at him “Wait really?”

“W,,,why are you surprised”

Remus quickly grinned his normal grin “Nothing, just didn't think you were that desperate! Good to know you are!” 

Dee scoffed as Remus texted his friend to confirm the date. Dee leaned back and made a mental note to yell at Remus for this later. 

\-----------

Roman, being as dramatic as he is, decided to make a scene at Dee’s house to tell him about his new date. Dee had barely opened his door before Roman had come in and dramatically flopped on his couch. “Dee, I have terrible news!” 

“And hello to you too Roman,” Dee smiled softly as he closed the door and stood over Roman and stared down at him. “What might be the problem this time? Did Remus vandalize your musical posters again?”

“Yes! But that's not the problem!” Roman quickly sat up.

Dee took this as an opportunity to sit next to him. “Well then what is it?”

“I have a date this Saturday!”

“Yes, we’ve had that planned for a week now, however I should tell you-” 

“No no, not with you! Remus signed me up for some dumb date and I couldn’t think of a way to get out of it!” Roman sighed and leaned on Dee’s shoulder, looking up at him. “I think we have to reschedule.” 

Dee kissed Roman’s forehead. “Interesting”

“Is that all you have to say about this tragedy?” 

Dee shook his head and chuckled “No, no, it's just that, he set a date up for me too.”

“Really? How bad does he think we are at this…” 

“Well, he said I was boring and I wouldn’t be able to get a date on my own, so I’d say he thinks we’re pretty bad. ”

“Awe,” Roman sat up and kissed his cheek “You aren’t boring”

Dee chuckled “I know.” 

“So, what do we do about this?”

“Well, I guess we have dates”

Roman groaned “Fine, however, don’t thinks this gets you out of seeing that movie with me, we’re still going to see it next Saturday” 

Dee gasped “Oh no, my interior motive has been revealed!”

Roman giggled and gave Dee a quick kiss. “I’ve uncovered your fiendish plot!”

\----------

Saturday came quicker than expected, and sooner then that came time for Roman and Dee’s dates. Both their dates ended up being around the same time, so they decided that afterwards they would have their own small date at Dee’s house. To make up for the date they lost because of Remus.

Roman hums quietly to himself as he stares at the boy in front of him. He taps his fingers on the table, making a small beat. Roman honestly felt bad, he felt like he was leading him on just by showing up. With that, this boy seemed very nice. Roman tried to remember what Remus said his name was. Emile, or something like that. Seeing as Roman couldn’t even remember his name, he definitely felt worse. 

“Um,” 

“Huh?” Roman looks up at Emile. He was talking to him. Darn it. 

“I asked what you like to do. You’re in the drama club, right? I think I’ve seen you in some of the school plays.” 

“Oh! Yeah I’m in Drama. And not only have I been in the school plays, I’ve been the start of the last 3 school plays.” Roman cleared his throat, he was getting ahead of himself. “Um, what about you?”

“Well, I’m not in any school clubs, but-” Then Emile went on explaining. Roman tried his best to pay more attention this time. It would be nice if he could at least walk away from this with a new friend. Roman wondered how Dee’s date was going. 

\---------

Dee was having a terrible time. 

Dee scrolled through his phone as his “date” went on talking. Dee didn’t know his name, it might have been Remy? It didn’t matter. Normally Dee might have felt bad, ignoring someone like this, but it's not like Remy would have noticed. Not when he's too busy complaining about his ex boyfriend, who, Dee would like to add, he was clearly still into. This would be a terrible date even if Dee wasn’t already in a relationship. 

Dee texted Roman to check up on him and see how his night was going. Roman didn’t reply, because of course he didn’t. Roman’s actually nice and would pay attention to the person he's meant to be on a date on. 

“-And he thinks he had the right to call me selfish!”

Dee rolled his eyes at the man in front of him. Roman was probably having a better time than him, and with Dee not having anything to do, except from listening to Remy, or wondering how Roman was doing, Dee chose the latter. 

Maybe Roman was having a good time. Roman being happy would make Dee feel better. Maybe Roman was with someone nice. Maybe Roman was having a great date. Maybe Roman was realizing how bad Dee was at relationships. Maybe Roman learned how much better someone else would be for him. Maybe-

Dee quickly shook his head to get rid of his thoughts. 

“-I know right!” Remy commented, like Dee shaking his head was answering some questions he asked.

Dee ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. He shouldn’t think like that. Roman doesn’t think like that. At least Dee hoped he wouldn't. Dee just wanted this night to be over.  
\----------

Dee was at home, now he was just waiting for Roman. Dee’s date ended sooner than he expected. Remy decided it was a good time to just call his ex and the two started arguing over the phone. Dee took this as a time to leave. On his way home, Dee even bought Roman some flowers. Roses, to be exact. Dee thought it was pretty cliche, but Roman would like it. Yeah, they were just staying at Dee’s house, but he can still try to be romantic, right?

Dee waited at his house for Roman. He had to wait awhile. That made sense though, since Dee did leave early. Dee did not get worried, because that would be silly. Dee also, did not get overly excited when he heard his doorbell ring. He did not jump out of his seat and run to the door, then had to calm himself before he opened it. That would be silly. 

“Hello Roman.” Dee smiled softly, finally happy about a date he had tonight. 

“Hello Dear” Roman hummed and kissed Dee’s cheek as he walked into the house. “Sorry if I was late. I had to stop at home, and then Remus was there and he kept asking me these stupid questions.”

“Oh, how did you leave without him asking questions?”

Roman shrugged “I said I left something at the restaurant.”

“And you don’t think you’ll get suspicious when you are gone for too long ?”

“Nah, hes dumb” Roman laughed.

Dee rolled his eyes. “Oh!” he walked over to his kitchen then came back with Roman’s flowers. “I- um- I got you these.” 

Roman gracefully took the flowers. “Well, Thank you my Darling Dee, however, I think I remember you saying something about flowers being ‘Dumb and cliche’?” 

“Well, I’m dating someone dumb and cliche, so it fits.” Dee smirked. 

Roman gasped “Why, if I didn’t take pride in that, I’d fight you for that.” 

“And because you love me.”

“And because I love you.” Roman giggles and grabs Dee’s hand, swinging their arms. 

“Well, aren’t I lucky then?” Dee had a dumb grin on his face.

“Yes you are. Now, well I love the gesture, how should I bring these flowers home without someone asking where I got them?”

Dee blinked, then slapped his forehead “Darn it.” 

“No, it's OK. I’m creative, I can think of something.” Roman winked. 

Dee sighed “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. Now,” Roman put the flowers on a table and sat on the couch. He opened his arms for Dee “this is a date. Let's enjoy ourselves.” 

Dee huffed, but walked over and sat next to Roman. Roman wrapped his arms around him and smiled. He rested his head on Dee’s shoulder.

“By the way Dee, how did your date go?”

Dee groaned “I don’t want to talk about it. It was terrible, and I never want to do that again.” 

“Me neither, but-”

“But-?”

“I think Remus is going to try again until it works-”

“Why?”

“Because he told me he was going to keep setting us up until it works-”

“Really? He really thinks we are bad at this…”

“Mhm,,,, Do you think we should tell him? So we don’t have to do this again?”

“Are you willing to take his endless mocking?”

“It’s the lesser of two evils. I’m fine as long as I don’t have to go on another date with anyone except for you.” 

Dee ran his hand though Roman’s hair and smiled. “Well, then I guess we’ll tell him. Besides, I don’t want to go on a date with anyone except you either.” 

Roman smiled. He sat up and kissed him, Dee smiled and kissed back. They backed away from each other after a moment. 

“Y’know” Dee started “My date ended when he decided to call his ex and they started yelling about nonsense. That's pretty lame, right?” 

“Yeah..yeah.., that's weird.”

“Hm?”

“Well, my date also had a call with his ex.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah.” 

\----------

Remus sighed and he flopped onto his bed and stared up at his ceiling. He is going to have to find another way to get Dee and Roman to tell him they’re dating.


End file.
